When its Real You Can't Walk Away
by darkartschick666
Summary: A girl discovers herself and who she is and where she comes from. she learns about love. and her supernatural world.


p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Discoveries /span/em/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /spanIt all starts with an interesting girl who was just figuring out she had power. She didn't know how or where or whom she might have got it from. Later on after the girl is 15 she learns that her power is getting stronger and sometimes she has the urge to want to feed on human blood. One day she wondered into a town calledemspan style="font-family:Trebuchet MS" SALEM./span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/spanMet some very nice people started a new school called mystic high. New friends and one of her friends Andrea had a boyfriend named slander well silver thought something was fishy or more like vampirey about himemspan style="font-family:  
Trebuchet MS"./span/em She decided to do a little back ground search on this slander guy and turns out he has a brother named acilies. Well eventually she found out that they once had a younger sister whose father had sent her away. What a shocker it was when she saw that the little girl's name was silver oblivious. She wondered "could that be me, I was always told my whole life that I once had brothers." so the next day she decided to say something to slander and all he did was hugged her and said "welcome home I have missed you for years. "she was so happy and when she went to go meet the older brother Acilies he said "what's your power" silver said "what do you mean I am a vampire" Acilies said "no you're not dear sister you have more power in you then the forces of the moon and the power of the sun" silver was in shock and for the rest of her life in her mind she never truly figured out who she was...until 4 years later. When she died from an animal attack and all the power inside her blew up and her spirit was lifted and turned into a butterfly to always stay with her brothers forever./p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Someone New/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A few months had passed after the burial of slander and acillies's sister. They got tired of seeing their sister as a spirit, so Acillies took it into his own hands he found a name was Kassie./p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Acilies was trying to get her to bring their sister back to life if she could. Slander found out and told Acillies that she was gone. Acillies said "she didn't even get to live her life slander we kept her in this house her whole life until our screwed up family emCURSE/em finally caught up to her" "we didn't let her live her life." "SO I'm going to bring her back or more like Kassie is going to bring her back." slander said "well how is she supposed to go to school and relive her life" "well for your information dear brother Kassie here knows how to change time and the only persons mind it will affect is everyone who ever met silver or herd about her it will also affect Silvers to,and no it won't affect Andreas mind" " I'm going to bring her back slander one way or another" "fine Acillies if you think you can bring her back then by all means do so" Acillies turned and looked at Slander " I don't think dear brother I know." So a few days passed and it was finally the big day the day that silver would be reunited with her brothers to relive her life. Kassie performed the spell and the next day silver Katerina oblivious was alive the spell had worked. Acilies could not think Kassie enough. Slander was happy to. Their sister was finally going to get to live her life./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Lovers End /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Silver, went back to school, taking her classes making the best grades. She was walking down the hallway and saw the cutest guy she had ever seen. His name was Tyler he was super sexy. She thought it was love at first sight and after a few weeks later she found out he felt the same way about her. So they went on a couple of dates and fell in love./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"So life went on for everyone but for silver it was just beginning. She had heard about werewolves and hybrids. She just never came across one tills he met Tyler. A long time ago Tyler's family had a curse put upon them, the curse of the werewolves. The curse is activated once you kill someone. Tyler changes on full moons causing every bone in his body to snap, crack, and break causing excruciating pain for him. When a human turns into a werewolf all they do is run feed and kill. Silver helps him out on those full moons. Just so he won't hurt anyone else silver stays and helps him when he turns. Instaed of hurting others the only one who gets hurt is silver when she feels the pain from the bites. You may wonder how she survives all these bites, there is something in her body that won't let wolf bites hurt her but vampire bites can. She wonders if she gets this from her mother who was part witch maybe there's a power that is immune to wolf bites but not the vampire bites. Maybe it came from her father who had her experience wolf bites as a child that led to her body over powering them. Tyler and Rebekah created a special bond over these nights of turning for Tyler. It's like their love grew stronger. They felt as if they could face the world together. The only person they were not ready to face was Acillies./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Paradise And Dreams /p  
p style="margin: 0in 0in 12pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%;"silver and tyler stayed together for her freshmen year of high school. by their sophomore year of high school they felt they were in love, tyler felt like he could love no other girl. silver felt there was no other they had to hide their relationship from her brothers or they would be mad that she was dating a werewolf. Tyler looked to her and said "when are we gonna tell your brothers were together we cant keep it from them forever." silver replied "i dont know but there not home right now wanna go upstairs?" As they walked up the stair Tyler picked her up by her hips pushing her into the wall kissing her neck. Using his werewolf speed he carried her upstairs into her room slamming her on the bed. She looked up at him smiling then kissed him, he looked at her and smiled back he /spanspan style="line-height: 13.800000190734863px;"stared/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%;" into her eyes. He then leaned down deepening the kiss. "Tyler I'm ready" said Silver, she started to pull her shirt off and Tyler stopped her "Silver we can't" Silver looked up at him "why not tyler were not in a twilight movie." "Silver still I want you to make sure your really ready." "I understand Tyler and im glad to have a boyfriend who hasn't pressured me into having sex with him you're the best" she l said before leaning up to kiss him. They laid their falling asleep in his arms silver cuddled up closer to him. All Tyler did was look down at her laying their on his chest and smile,leaning down to kiss her forehead he heard someone outside. It was late and slander came home and andrea was with him. Tyler took Silver and slowly laid her on the bed trying to hurry down stairs to go out the back door ,Slander and andrea walked through the door. Freaking out slander told Andrea to go up stairs and check on Silver. Just then Silver came running down the stairs yelling for tyler "Tyler! Tyler!" Worried her brother had done something to him she ran up and hugged Tyler. Andrea said "slander whats wrong?" /spanspan style="line-height: 13.800000190734863px;"slander/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 115%;" said "we got a problem silver is upstairs with tyler." Andrea said "awwww silver has a boyfriend *smiling*" slander said" yeah except for he's a werewolf and can kill me and acilies" Tyler looked to him "do you honestly think I would hurt you, Acillies, or her?" "Of course I wouldn't she's the love of my life I couldn't hurt her that way." Silver stepped in front of Tyler and looked Slander in the eyes and said "please dear brother dont hurt him dont make him leave he will not hurt you i promise "silver im your brother its my job to protect you and keep you from harm" " i know slander i know it is but i love him just like you love Andrea" "silver if he makes you happy then i'm happy for you but tyler you hurt her and so god help me" Tyler looked at Silver "i wouldnt dream of hurting her, now i will however hurt the person who hurts her i will always protect her" Tyler leans down to kiss thing they know the door opened and acilies walks in and sees them. /span/span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MS"Shattered Bonds /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no" *gasps* "Acillies?" Slander walks up to Acillies "brother calm down don't lose your cool Tyler is a nice guy and would never hurt Silver." "He loves Silver." Acillies pushes Slanders hand off his shoulder and walks up to Silver "you think I'm going to allow this to happen? You think I'm going to let you date or be with this MUTT!?" "But Acillies I love him. You can't keep me from him!" Acillies was filling with rage "The hell I can't Silver, you are my little sister! We are vampires Silver he can kill us we make you mad one time and you run and tell him and were dead...unless...I get to him first!" "Acillies no!" screamed Silver. Acillies looked like he was ready to feed. He put his hand around Silvers throat. With tears in her eyes, terrified and breathing heavily. Acillies said "I don't think you need to be with a mutt dear sister." As Silver started to cry more Acillies looked at her with hate "how dare you betray us like this." "How dare you betray us like this?!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no" Just then Andrea stepped in and said "what is this, a version of Romeo and Juliet?" Acillies replied "kind of only with a lot more, bloody killing!" Slander looked at Acillies, "brother no!" He threw Silver across the room she screamed as she flew into the wall with her head hitting very hard. She fell to the floor knocked out. Andrea ran to her. Acillies was furious he grabbed Tyler's shirt and threw him Tyler stood back up ready to fight. Andrea yelled out "Slander she's bleeding! It's from the back of her head! There's a lot of it!" Tyler turned and saw Silver lying there hopelessly, not moving, not awake, and just so quiet. He turned to look at Acillies "How could you hurt your own sister Acillies?! Is this all because we love each other me and her?! Is it wrong for her to want to love someone? Your brother is dating a human! Humans have the ability to kill vampires to but she has done that yet! So why am I different?! Huh?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no" Tyler ran over to Silver he knelt down next to her "it's okay Silver he's not going to hurt you ever again." Tyler bit his wrist and fed his blood to her. He looked at Andrea "she should wake up soon Andrea her head will heal but it will still be sore" "I'll watch her Tyler" she said. He stood up and walked to the door. "Tyler where are you going?" said Slander. "Will you explain to her why I'm leaving Salem? If I can't be with her then I can't live here. "Please wait Tyler explain this to her yourself." "I can't Slander." And just like that Tyler walked out the door and left silvers life. Acillies had done it this time h had finally caused his sister nothing but pain and heart ache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MS"Hand Of Sorrow /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no" Finally Silver awakens to find that it was night time. She looked around wondering why or how she got there in her room. "I brought you to your room" Slander said stepping out of the shadows in Silvers room. "Slander where's Tyler?!" silver set up looking around hoping to see Tyler waiting for her to wake. "Silver we need to talk" slander looked at her with a sort of disappointed look. As those words came out of his mouth silver knew something was wrong. And immediately silvers eyes glossed over with water. With her eyes filling with more and more tears a tear rolled down her face. "Where's Tyler slander? Where's Acillies? What's going on?" she said while shaking and beginning to cry. Slander walked over to silvers bed, setting down next to her. "Tyler's gone silver he left earlier after you hit your head and fell to the floor." "He was afraid if he stayed Acillies would kill him or hurt you more." Silver started to cry. Slander reached his arms out to his sister pulling her towards him "shh shh it's okay sister" silver looked at him /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"MEAN WHILE…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"Acillies was listening down stairs. Sighing deeply he walked out the door. Acillies realized what he done. Tracking down Tyler he finally found him right outside of Salem city limits. "Tyler!" Tyler turned around "what do you want Acillies hurting your sister, making me leave town, not enough for you?" Acillies walked up to him "I'm a jerk a huge jerk" Tyler interrupted "more like a huge dick" Acillies glared at him " I'm trying to apologize here, what I did was wrong I shouldn't have lost my cool I should 'a known you would take care of her." Tyler gave him a, are you serious kind of look. "Yeah you should have do you honestly think I would date her if I didn't lover her?" "You guys could just as easily kill me, but ya know I still stuck around." "And I'm glad you did Silver seems to be happy with you Tyler and I shouldn't have fucked all that up. Please go back to her she's in a frenzy because you left." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"SEVERAL HOURS LATER.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"Tyler and Acillies arrived back at the house. Andrea tried to get Silver to come down stairs. As they were walking down the stairs Silver said to Andrea "I don't know what I'm going to do without him." Acillies said "well until you know what to do without him why don't you use this one *smiling*" Silvers face brightened "Tyler!" She ran down the stairs jumping in Tyler's arms hugging and kissing him. "Promise me you won't ever leave me again!" "I promise" Tyler leaned down and kissed her forehead. Silver looked at Slander, "can he stay the night brother?" Acillies replied first "of course he can Silver" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"The Things In My Head /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:  
Trebuchet MSTimes New Romanmso-no-proof:  
no"Slander walked in Silver's room and walked up beside her. "Silver wake up you two are going to be late for school!" Silver rolled over and looked at Tyler as he rolled over she looked at him and *gasped* then jerked back closing her eyes then re-opening them. "Silver are you okay?" Silver looked at Tyler "yeah I'm fine I just I don't know what happened I thought I saw." "Saw who silver?" "ExZavier Hollowman" Tyler looked at her "Babe you need to tell your brothers this could be serious." Silver got out of bed got dressed and she and Tyler walked down stairs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:9.0pt;line-height:115%;font-family:Trebuchet MSTimes New Roman  
mso-bidi-language:AR-SA""Hey guys I need to talk to you about something." "Go ahead Silver" said slander. "I had a dream that ExZavier Hollowman was in Salem" She said with fear. "Silver are you sure?" Slander replied. "Yes brother I'm very much sure" slamming her fist on the table "why does he continue to follow me places? Why can't he just leave me alone? Before I moved here he followed me all around Boston, New England, Paris, I just want him to leave me alone." Acillies walked up beside her and sat in the chair next to her, he took his hands and held hers "don't worry sister I will not let him hurt you; he has tried to hurt everyone in our family. He's our family curse Silver because he doesn't stop he wants all the power he can harness from us. Mother was a witch and he killed her to take her power and I'm sure that another witch from our family line dies every other day, so he's growing stronger and stronger." Silver started crying and filling with rage "he's the reason my mother is dead!" Silver then stood up kicking her chair backwards and walked out of the dining room. She was furious no one ever told her how her mother actually died; everyone always said it was a car wreck some said she was killed by an animal. Tyler ran after Silver hoping he could calm her down. Andrea looked up at Slander "you guys never told her how her mother died? Out of the 6 years she's lived here and you never told her that her mother was murdered by the big hybrid warlock vampire! No wonder she is pissed at you guys I would be to!" Andrea then stood up and left the room hoping she could help Tyler find Silver. Tyler went upstairs knocking on Silvers door "Sil, are you okay?" He walked over to her bed setting down beside her. Reaching his arms out he pulled her up to him hugging her showing her that he was there for her and that she could trust him. "Sil I'm sorry they never told you about your mom but" Silver looked up at him with anger written all over her face. "But what Tyler?!" Tyler sighing said "maybe they were doing it to protect you, they probably thought if they told you who done it you would go looking for them, and get into trouble or worse, end up dead" Just then Silver got to thinking about what Tyler said about being dead and her brother saying family curse. "Tyler ExZavier is the one that killed me 6 years ago he just didn't know who I was at that time because I had changed my appearance, and I had forgotten about most of the details until now." Silver looked up at Tyler "Son of a bitch!" Silver jumped off the bed walking out of the room quickly. Tyler following her said in a stunned sort of way "Sil, when did you die?!" As Silver came down the stairs, Acillies said "hey, here's are little sister" Silver walked right up to Acillies and punched him right in the face. "did you forget to mention ExZavier is also the one that killed me 6 years ago?!" Slander looked at Silver "Silver how you remember any of that? Kassie cast a spell to make you and others forget." "I'm not sure slander but how old am I really I'm supposed to be 16!" Silver yelled. Acillies looking down at the floor said "you've be 16 for the past 6 years Silver." Silver nearly fell to the ground and Acillies caught her. "you mean I've been dead for 6 years and nobody told me! Wait is that why my spirit was in a butterfly technically still alive? Mom always said when I was a baby that a butterfly is as beautiful as me and being part vampire and witch so everything kind of helped keep me partially alive right?...right!" Slander looked at her "yes Silver it helped but in order for Kassie to bring you back the spell had to kill you then revive you and since you were part vampire." "The vampire side took control of the rest of my body. How am I not hungry all the time?" Acillies replied "we think it has to do with you being part witch, witches don't need to feed to stay alive, so technically you could live off both food sources." Acillies and Slander both looked at her "were just glad you're here back with us that's why we had Kassie cast the spell you needed t be able to have a family and live your life." "your both my brothers and I thank you for being able to give me a second chance, but it would have been nice to know about this family curse with this ExZavier dude." "We know and were sorry, but right now we need to figure out how were going to keep you safe cause if he is coming here he's coming after you dear sister" said Acillies looking her in the eyes. Tyler stepped in "Nobody is going to hurt you Sil I won't let him I'll die before I let him hurt you." "I'm not going to hide I'm going to avenge my mother's death, and that's all I'm going to say on the subject." Silver walked out of the room her brothers looked at each other "then I guess its settled we all get ready to battle ExZavier if he does come to town and no matter what she says we protect her all we can were not losing her again." Just like that everyone walked out of the room to start training in case he showed up anytime soon/span/p 


End file.
